Just Hope
by runashine88
Summary: salahkan aku yang slalu berharap padamu? salahkah hatiku yang tak bisa jauh darimu, salahkah apa yang ku rasa ? asal kau tau, Hae. aku akan slalu mencintaimu, meski kau selalu mengabaikan ku, mencampakan ku, dan menganggap kalau aku ini hanya sampah. aku kan slalu di sisimu, karena aku tulus mencintaimu. cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin & OC. Chap 4 Is UP. GS for hyukmin
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

salahkan aku yang slalu berharap padamu ?

salahkah hatiku yang tak bisa jauh darimu, salahkah apa yang ku rasa ?

asal kau tau, Hae. aku akan slalu mencintaimu, meski kau selalu mengabaikan ku, mencampakan ku, dan menganggap kalau aku ini hanya sampah.

aku kan slalu di sisimu, karena aku tulus mencintaimu.

cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin and Other

disclaimer: milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story pure milik saya

Typo(s) mungkin bertebaran,,  
kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.  
perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,

rated: T

genre: Hurt/comfort, Romance

Part 1

Maret, 19

'Huh, menyebalkan, seperti biasanya kau selalu mengacuhkan ku. Apa aku terlihat kurang menarik ?  
ah, itu tak mungkin. Semua namja di kampus ini tak sedikit yang mengidolakan ku. Tapi kenapa dia begitu dingin terhadapku ?'

.

.

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan ? menyendiri di bawah pohon seperti ini,"  
"ming ? sejak kapan kau ada di sini ?" ucapku yang terkaget karena tiba2 merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sangat ku kenal baik.  
ya, dia adalah Lee sungmin, gadis imut yang sangat pintar dan supel. Tak sedikit pula yeoja2 yang iri melihat kecantikan nya yang di kategorikan over dosis itu.  
"sejak kau mulai menulis di buku diary mu itu, kenapa ? kau masih memikirkan namja itu eoh ?"

"ehmm, anhi, aku,, ehmm,,,,"  
"aish,, kau itu, sudahlah jangan berbohong, kau tak memiliki bakat untuk menjadi seorang pembohong"  
"haahh, yaa kau benar ming, aku slalu memikirkannya, setiap waktu, setiap detik, dan sampai kapanpun sepertinya aku hanya akan slalu memikirkannya"  
"sudah ku duga, ayolah Lee Hyukjae, kau itu cantik, pintar dan lihat tubuhmu, sangat proporsional, oh dan jangan lupa gummy smile yang kau miliki. Dengan itu semua, kau bisa mendapatkan namja manapun yang kau sukai, kenapa kau harus slalu menjadi bayang2 dari makhluk menyebalkan itu ?"  
"namanya hae ming, dia bukan makhluk menyebalkan."  
"ya, terserah kau saja"  
"sudah dulu ya aku ada kelas nih,, bye ming,,,"

Maret, 21

'lagi-lagi ku lihat dia tengah bermesraann dengan wanita lain. Huhh, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?  
menghampirinya ? dan di permalukan olehnya lagi ? sudah cukup kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu itu sudah sangat membuat ku terpuruk. Dia hanya menganggap ku sampah. Taksadarkah ia, kalau setiap hari ku slalu memperhatikan nya, menjadi bayang2 di setiap hari-harinya. Tapi aku cukup sadar diri akan posisiku saat ini'

Maret, 29  
'sebuah keberuntunagn bagiku, karena dalam tugas kelompok ini aku di pasangkan dengan nya. Tapi entah apa tanggapan nya mengenai tugas ini, bencana kah ? mimpi buruk kah ?. kau tau dia selalu sinis saat berbicara padaku, dan tak pernah sedikitpun ia menatap ku ketika berbicara. Sebegitu menjijikan nya kah aku ?. oh Hae, tau kah kau ? aku slalu menjadikan mu tokoh utama dalam setiap serial drama di mimpi ku. Andai kau tau dan membalas nya.'

Maret, 31  
' kali ini aku sudah putus asa untuk berusaha mendekati mu. Setiap ku mendekat kau slalu saja pergi menghindar dan bahkan sebelum aku mendekat pun kau sudah pergi entah kemana. Aku lelah, aku hanya manusia biasa yang juga mempunyai bats kesabaran. Aku memang kan slalu mencintaimu, mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Tapi jika perasaan ini tak kunjung terbalas, aku pun merasakan sakitnya. Sakit saat kau selalu tersenyum ramah pada yeoja2 di sekitarmu, sedangkan aku ? jangan kan tersenyum, melihatku pun kau enggan.'

April, 4

'hari ini adalah tepat hari ulang tahun ku. Dan di hari ini pula sudah ku putuskan bahwa aku akan benar-benar mencoba terlepas dari bayang-bayang seorang Lee Donghae yang slalu ku ikuti sejak lebih dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah penantian yang tak kunjung terbalas, kini aku mencoba utuk melepasnya. Walau ku yakin kan terasa sangat sulit, aku kan tetap berusaha. Slamat tinggal Hae, hari ini aku kan pergi ke Paris. Meninggalkan dirimu dan semua tentang dirimu.'

~TBC~

keep riview,,


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

salahkan aku yang slalu berharap padamu ?

salahkah hatiku yang tak bisa jauh darimu, salahkah apa yang ku rasa ?

asal kau tau, Hae. aku akan slalu mencintaimu, meski kau selalu mengabaikan ku, mencampakan ku, dan menganggap kalau aku ini hanya sampah.

aku kan slalu di sisimu, karena aku tulus mencintaimu.

cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin and Other

disclaimer: milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story pure milik saya

Typo(s) mungkin bertebaran,,  
kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.  
perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,

rated: T

genre: Hurt/comfort, Romance

#Lee Donghae POV#

"oppa, knpa kau melamun ?"

"ah ? apa ?" tanya ku reflek pada seorang gadisyang kini tengah duduk di sebelahku.  
"oppa, dari tadi kau melamun terus, kau mengacuh kanku," gadis itu pun mempoutkan bibirnya.  
'kau pikir kau lucu apa ? dan aku akan luluh padamu? JANGAN HARAP!' batin Donghae.

"eh mian, tadi oppa terfikirkan sesuatu, oh ya, oppa harus pergi, kau di tinggal di sini saja ne ? Bye"

"yaa, oppa tunggu, aku pulang dengan siapa ?"  
Akupun terus melajukan mobilku, tanpa menghiraukan nya, perset**n dengan segala kesopanan yang ada, aku tak perduli.

"aiishh, gadis itu lagi, kenpa sih dia selalu mengikutiku ? huh, menyebalkan, apa dia tak lelah setiap hari seperti itu terus."

"Hae,, tunggu,"

Seorang gadis imut memanggilku, dan sepertinya ia berlari mengejarku tadi.

"Lee Donghae, hoshh hoshh, tunggu, hoshh hosshh"  
"ada apa ? apa aku mengenalmu ?"

Tanya ku langsung tanpa basabasi kepadanya, karena memang aku bukan orang yang suka seperti itu.

"anhi, kau mungkin tidak mengenalku, tapi aku tau siapa kamu. Lee sungmin imnida."

Jawabnya yang masih berusaha menstabilkan nafas nya.

"oh, lalu ada apa kau mencariku ?"

"begini, kau tau kan gadis yang selalu mengikutimu setiap hari ?"

"owh, gadis itu, memang kenapa dengan nya ?"

"apa kau tak bisa sedikit saja membuka hatimu untuknya ? kau tau dia slalu memikirkanmu, memperhatikanmu dan bahkan dia sudah berusaha mendekatimu, tapi kenapa kau malah semakin menghindar darinya ? kenapa kau seperti itu ?"

"apa aku terkesan seperti itu ya ?lalu aku harus bagai mana ?"

"cobalah untuk membuka hatimu dan terimalah dia, aku kasian melihat dia selalu hampir menangis setiap menulis di buku diary nya."

"membuka hatiku, menerimanya dan menyakitinya ? aku tak mau."

"kenpa ? kanapa kau akan menyakitinya ?"

"karena,, karena aku tak yakin, aku akan bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"maksudmu ? maksudmu apa ?"

Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya pada gadis ini ? kalau aku ceritakan maka dia akan mengetahui semua rahasiaku yang slalu ku sembunyikan dari seluruh teman-temanku yang lain.

Tapi kalau aku tak menceritakan nya, aku takut semua ini akan menyakiti orang yang tak bersalah. Oh God, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?

"Hae, jawab aku, kenapa kau berkata seperti tadi ?"

"maaf, aku tak bisa menceritakan nya sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti kau pun akan tau alasn ku. Dan kau pun akan mengerti dengan keadaan ku."

Dan aku pun memutus kan untuk pergi meninggalkan nya. Ku lihat dia memanggil ku dan aku mencoba untuk tak memperdulikannya yang terdengar marah-marah kepadaku.

1 Minggu telah berlalu, dan aku tak lagi melihat gadis itu mengikutiku kemanapun.

Terbersit rasa lega di hati ku saat tak ku lihat lagi dia di sekitar ku. Tapi, mengapa aku seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang ya ? ah sudah lah, mungkin ini semua hanya firasat ku saja.

2 Minggu, 3 Minggu, dan sekarang sudah hampir 1 Bulan aku tak melihatnya lagi.

Karena penasaran aku pun mencari Lee Sungmin, sahabat dari gadis itu.

"hey kau Lee Sungmin, tunggu,"

"ada apa ? puas kau hah ? kau tau, kau sudah menyakiti hati sahabat ku sekarang,"

"apa maksumu ? aku belum melakukan apa-apa ? kenapa aku menyakitinya ?"

"karena kamu, dan sikap acuhmu itu, sekarang dia pergi."

"pergi ? pergi keman ?"

"kemana ? lalu apa peduli mu hah ?"

"Aku, aku hanya bertanya, apa itu salah ?"

Jwabku dengan tampang polos ku, entah mengapa dia menjadi sangat marah sekarang ketika aku bertanya mengenai sahabat nya itu. Bukankah dulu dia yang begitu menggebu2 untuk mende3katkan aku dengan sahabatnya ? lalu kenapa dia sekarang berubah sebegitu drastisnya ?.

"dia pergi,"

"eh ? apa ?"

"Dia pergi, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan Study nya ke Prancis, dan takan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Atau mungkin bisa saja dia akan menetap selamanya disana."

"heh, jangan bercanda, aku serius bertanay padamu, dia sekarang diman ?"

"siapa yang bercanda padamu hah ? aku serius, bahkan entah kapan dia akan kembali kesini atau tidak pun aku tak tau. Dan kalau kau tak percaya, bisa kau tanyakan sendiri pada pihak kampus tentang kepindahan nya."

Kulihat dari matanya, sepertinya tidak berbohong, terlihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi sekarang. Apa yangharus ku lakukan ?

Yah, harus ku akui, kalau aku juga tertarik padanya, ah tidak, mungkin akan lebih tepat jika aku katakan aku cinta padanya. Tapi sungguh tak mungkin aku membalas perasaan nya, memberikan kebahagiaan sesaat lalu rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam. Aku tak sanggup, aku takan sanggup kalau aku harus menyakitinya.

TBC~

Waktunya bales Revie, makasih ya buat semuanya yang dah Review, makasih juga buat Silent Riders nya, tapi aku kan lebih senang lagi kalau sekiranya kalian meninggalkan jejek Review kalian,,  
Sekali lagi Trimakasih Atas partisipasi kalian,,  
Review kalian sangat berarti untuk Semangat saya dalam menulis Fic ini.

Kyukyu :udah lanjut nih,, hehee  
Review lagi yaa,,

Fine7 :iya, nih udahh di terusin,  
thanks juga dah bacaa,,  
Review lagi yaa,,

Nyukkunyuk : iya maap ya, masih pendek,, blom di siram pake pukuk nihh,, hehee  
ok dah di lanjut,,  
Rewiev lagi yaa,,

Dyna : kenapa dia keparis ? next chap penjelasan nya, hehee  
Rewiev lagi yaa,,

riia kyuhyukhae: nyesek ya ? sama saya juga nyesek ngetiknya XD hehee

di usahakan yaa,,  
Rewiev lagi yaa,,

Widyaflys24 : ini udah lanjut,, panjangin ya ? berapa meter XD hehe

Rewiev lagi yaa,,

KyuMinHyuk1019: ini udah di lanjut,, yah polusi dong asap2an ? XD

Rewiev lagi yaa,,

minmi arakida: ini udah update,,

Rewiev lagi yaa,,

Hyukki KU: ini udah di lanjut,,, xD

Rewiev lagi yaa,,

Arit291: haiyaaa, jangan,, nati yang maen di fic ini siapa dong ? XD

Rewiev lagi yaa,,

RieHaeHyuk: ini udah di lanjut,, XD

Rewiev lagi yaa,,

Yantiheenim: trimakasih,,,  
Rewiev lagi yaa,,

KEEP REVIEW ~~


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

salahkan aku yang slalu berharap padamu ?

salahkah hatiku yang tak bisa jauh darimu, salahkah apa yang ku rasa ?

asal kau tau, Hae. aku akan slalu mencintaimu, meski kau selalu mengabaikan ku, mencampakan ku, dan menganggap kalau aku ini hanya sampah.

aku kan slalu di sisimu, karena aku tulus mencintaimu.

cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin and Other

disclaimer: milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story pure milik saya

Typo(s) mungkin bertebaran,,  
kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.  
perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,

rated: T

genre: Hurt/comfort, Romance

::Paris-Prancis::

~Hyukjae POV

Tak terasa, 5 tahun kini telah ku lalui. Tinggal di Negeri orang dan jauh dari orang-orang yang ku sayangi memang sangat berat. Terutama Dia, entah kini Dia masih mengingatku atau tidak.

"docteur..., excuse moi docteur, apa anda sedang sibuk ?"

"tidak, kenapa ?"

"ada pasien yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"baiklah, suruh saja tunggu di ruangan saya."

"trimakasih docteur, bonjour"

Heran dengan panggilan tadi ?

Ya Aku sekarang adalah seorang Dokter dari sebuah Rumah Sakit ternama di Francaise atau kita biasa sebut Prancis. Aku sudah 2 tahun bekerja di sini terhitung dari setelah aku lulus dari Universitas dengan masa belajar ku yang di kategorikan singkat yang hanya 3 tahun. Aku pun lulus dengan nilai hampir sempurna dan menjadi lulusan terbaik. Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Usahaku kerja keras ternyata tak sia-sia.

Kalian tau ada satu hal yang sampai saat ini masih slalu ku harapkan. Ku impikan dan ku bayangkan.

Ya tebakan kalian mungkin benar, dia adalah Lee Donghae, sosok yang slalu ada di hatiku, selalu.

Mungkin terdengar 'Lebay' atau apalah itu. Tapi nyatanya itu yang saat ini ku rasakan.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang perasaan ku padanya tetap sama. Aku akan slalu mencuintainya meski dia tak pernah mengganggap ku ada, selalu mencampakan ku, menjauh dari ku dan bahkan menghinaku pun aku aku tak perduli. Tapi apakah dia masih mengingat ku ?

"bonjour, dok. Maaf kalau saya sekiranya menggangu,"

Seorang perawat datang menghampiriku dan menyerahkan berkas berkas yang ia pegang ke padaku.

"ini ada berkas berkas pasien baru yang harus anda periksa dok, dan sebentar lagi pasien akan menuju ke sini."

"baiklah kalau begitu persilahkan saja dia masuk."

"baik dok,"

5 menit kemudian pintu ruangan ku pun kembali di ketuk, langsung saja ku suruh masuk, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat siapa yang masuk.

Wajahnya, senyum nya, kenapa begitu tidak asing lagi di mataku ?

Apa kah aku dulu mengenalnya ?

Atau kah... tungu,, wajahnya.. sangat mirip dengan...

"dong hae..."

"maaf dok,, ini pasien yang saya ceritakan tadi,"

"si.. siilahkan ma.. masuk.."

"selamat siang dok, saya lee Songhae, saya kemari untuk memeriksa kan ke adaan saya, apa kah dokter baik baik saja ?"

Aku yang terus terpaku menatapnya seketika itu juga merasa tersentak akan pertanyaan nya.

"a. Aku,, ba.. baik kok, ah,, apa yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"begini dok..."

Pemeriksaan pun berlanjut sampai 1 jam,

"suster florence, tolong bawa nona Lee Songhae ke ruang tunggu, bilang padanya hasil Lab nya akan jadi beberapa saat lagi."  
"baik docteur"

"Nona Lee songhae," panggil ku pada songhae yang telah menunggu di ruang tunggu yang telah di sediakan pihak rumah sakit.  
"iya dokter,"  
"silahkan masuk ke ruangan saya."  
"baik dok"

"ini hasil Lab nya sudah ada di tangan saya, dan dari hasil ini, seperti yang saya duga, dari rekam medis yang saya terima dari dokter yang sebelum nya, penyakit ini menyerang dengan cepat, dan sekarang sudah semakin mendekati stadium akhir, bila tidak segera di tangani, dan saya saran kan untuk segaera melakukan transplantasi sumsum tulang. Karena kemoterapi yang sudah anda jalani belum menghasilkan apapun, apakah anda memiliki saudara kandung ? atau mungkin saudara kembar ?"  
"sebenarnya saya tidak tau apakah saya memiliki saudara kandung atau tidak, saya hanya anak adopsi dari orang tua angkat saya yang sekarang sudah meninggal. Dan sekarang saya hanya tinggal dengan adik dari orang tua angkat saya. Mungkin akan saya tanyakan dulu kepada mereka apakah mereka tau mengenai asal usul saya."

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya tunggu keputusan anda. Saya sebagai dokter hanya akan melakukan apa yang terbaik bagi pasien nya."  
"ya, saya percaya sepenuh nya pada dokter"

Sepeninggalnya Lee Songhae dari ruangan ku, aku masih terus memikirkan nya. Mengapa mereka tampak begitu mirip ? ah bukan mirip, tapi PERSIS lebih tepatnya.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi saat ini ?  
Mengapa setelah sekian lama aku tak lagi bertemu dengan nya, aku kembali di pertemukan dengan seseorang yang begitu persis dengan nya. Tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang ?

~Songhae POV

Hai kenalkan, aku Lee Songhae, aku asli Korea, tapi aku sudah lama tinggal di Prancis, sudah 17 tahun aku tinggal di sini setelah aku di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya raya semenjak usiaku 5 tahun, yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di Prancis dan meninggalkan Korea. Tapi sayangnya kini kedua orang tua angkat ku sudah meninggal, dan kini aku hanya tinggal bersama adik dari kedua orang tua angkat ku yang sudah ku anggap keluarga sendiri juga.

Tentang kedatangan ku di rumah sakit tadi, sudah tak usah ku ceritakan lagi bukan, semua nya sudah tersiratkan di sana, oke kalau ada di antara kaalian yang masih bertanya-tanya. Apa sebenarnya penyakit yang aku derita kini ?. Aku terkena penyakit Leukimia dan seperti yang kalian tau , itu adalah penyakit yang sangat berbahaya. Dan perkembangan nya di tubuhku sangat cepat. Sehingga aku harus benar-benar menjaga kondisi tubuh ku dan rutin mengkonsumsi obat juga terapi yang ada.

Tapi sayangnya penyakit ku ini tergolong sulit di kendalikan, buktinya saja baru 2 minggu yang lalu aku menjalani kemoterapi, bukan nya aku semakin membaik justru semakin memburuk. Sepertinya jalan satu-satunya untuku hanyalah transplantasi sumsum tulang belakang, seperti apa yang di katakan dokter baru ku barusan. Kalau kalian tanya di mana dokter lama ku berada, dia sudah memasuki masa pensiun, jadi tugasnya untuk mengobati ku di serahkan pada dokter muda terbaik di rumah sakit ini, Dr. Lee Hyukjae. Dan aku sangat suka padanya, selain karna umurku pun seperti nya tak jauh berbeda, dia pun sangat ramah padaku. Tapi aku sempat merasa aneh, saat aku baru pertama bertemu dengan nya tadi. Dia seperti.. euhmmm Terkejut mungkin ?  
tapi kenapa ya ? ah sudah lah tak perlu ku ambil pusing. Sekarang yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah bertanga pada keluarga ku dan menanyakan tentang keluarga kandungku.

Semoga saja aku masih memiliki keluarga.

"Songhae, bagai mana hasil nya chagi ?"

"so bad, aunty,"  
"really ?"  
"hum.. aunty, sebernya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan,"

" apa itu babby ?"  
"eum,, sebenarnya, eum,, apa.. apa aku masih mempunyai keluarga kandung ? ta-tapi, bukan maksudku untuk meninggalkan kalian, eum,, aku hanya ingin mengikuti saran dari dokterku, dia bilang kalau aku masih memiliki saudara kandung, aku masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk sembuh, aunty mengerti kan,,"  
"iya , chagi, aunty menegrti,, tapi..."  
"tapi apa aunty"  
"mungkin saat ini sudah waktunya kamu mengetahui semuanya babby, jadi sebenarnya..."

~TBC~

Maaf banget nih, aku sempet blank banget sama cerita ini, apalagi kegiatan sebagai mahasiswa baru kemaren bener-bener menyita waktu, dan aku baru ada wakyu sekarang buat nerusin cerita ku ini,,  
makasih ya buat semuanya yang sudah Review, makasih juga buat Silent Riders nya, tapi aku kan lebih senang lagi kalau sekiranya kalian meninggalkan jejek Review kalian,,  
Sekali lagi Trimakasih Atas partisipasi kalian,,  
Review kalian sangat berarti untuk Semangat saya dalam menulis Fic ini ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:

salahkan aku yang slalu berharap padamu ?

salahkah hatiku yang tak bisa jauh darimu, salahkah apa yang ku rasa ?

asal kau tau, Hae. aku akan slalu mencintaimu, meski kau selalu mengabaikan ku, mencampakan ku, dan menganggap kalau aku ini hanya sampah.

aku kan slalu di sisimu, karena aku tulus mencintaimu.

cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin and Other

disclaimer: milik tuhan YME, dan Ortu masing-masing. story pure milik saya

Typo(s) mungkin bertebaran,,  
kritik dan saran di terima asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan.  
perubahan marga nama disesuaikan dengan alur cerita,

rated: T

genre: Hurt/comfort, Romance

~Songhae POV

"sebenarnya apa aunty ? katakan saja,, aku sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensinya..."

ya, aku sekarang harus bisa menghadapinya,ini satu-satu nya jalan untuk ku.

"chagi,, sebenarnya kamu masih memiliki saudara di korea sana, tapi anunty tidak tau apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak sekarang,,,"

"maksud aunty ?"

"kamu memiliki saudara kembar sayang, tapi untuk keterangan lebih lengkapnya aunty tidak tau lagi..."

"aunty,,,,"

"iya saayang... "

"apa aku harus kembali ke korea untuk menemui dia ?"

"kamu yakin dengan keputusan kamu ?"

"ini satu satunya jalan aunty, aku tak punya pilihan lain, hanya dia satu-satu nya harapan klu saat ini, aku harus bisa menemukan nya.."

"baik lah chagi, semua keputusan ada di tangab mu saat ini."

ternyata slama ini harapan ku tak sia-sia, aku slalu berharap masih ada saudaraku yang masih hidup.

Aku semakin tak sabar untuk segera mencari dan menemuinya.

apakah dia yeoja atau namja aku pun tak tau. Aunty pun tak tau apa-apa tentang nya. Huh,, aku harus mulai dari mana pencarian ku ini ?

kriiingg... kringggg

tiba-tiba suara telefon memecah lamunan ku.

'Dr. Hyukjae Calling'

tumben dia menelfon ku, padahal kan tadi baru saja bertemu

"hallo,,"

"hallo songhae, maaf apa aku mengganggu mu ?"

"euhmm,, tidak dok, ada apa ya ? bukan kah tadi siang kita baru saja bertemu ?"

"ah,, iya,, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tanyakan,"

"apa itu dok ? apa menyangkut tentang penyakit ku ?"

" eum,, sebenar nya agak sedikit pribadi, bukan kah dulu kamu pernah tinggal di korea ?"

"iya, benar dok, saya asli korea, lahir di korea tapi sejak usia saya 5 tahun saya di bawa oleh orang tua angkat saya dan sampai sekarang saya belum pernah kembali lagi ke sana,"

"oh, begitu,, maaf kalau saya sekiranya lancang menanyakan hal ini kepada anda"

"tidak apa. Tapi kalau boleh saya tau kenapa anda tiba-tiba bertanya demikian ?"

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja,, eumm,,, kalau boleh saya ingin bertemu anda besok di cafe 'le blanche', ada yang masih ingin tanyakan dan saya akan jawab semua pertanyaan anda besok, bagaimana ?"

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau waktu makan siang?"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa besok,,"

Aneh, tumben dia ingin menemuiku dan membahahas masalah lain selain penyakitku. Ada apa ya sebenarnya ?

~end Songhae POV

~Author POV

Di lain tempat di sebuah apartemen seorang Dokte muda yang kemampuan nya tidak dapat di anggap remeh itu tengah mengalami sesuatu yang bisa kaula muda sebut dengan 'Galau'.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran nya kini, hatinya terasa tidak tenang semenjak pertemuan nya tadi siang dengan pasien nya yang bernama Lee Songhae, sudah hampir 1 jam ini dia mencoba untuk menelpon pasien nya, namun kembali ia urugkan, dan kejadian ini sudah berulang ulang ia lakukan.

"haaahh,, apa yang harus ku lakukan ?, come on hyukie,, YOU CAN DO IT.."

Ia pun menyemangati dirinya sendiri, terkadang seseorang yang terlihat sangat hebat pun bisa melakukan hal-hal kecil yang sangat lucu bukan.

"hallo,,"

"hallo songhae, maaf apa aku mengganggu mu ?"

"euhmm,, tidak dok, ada apa ya ? bukan kah tadi siang kita baru saja bertemu ?"

"ah,, iya,, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tanyakan,"

"apa itu dok ? apa menyangkut tentang penyakit ku ?"

" eum,, sebenar nya agak sedikit pribadi, bukan kah dulu kamu pernah tinggal di korea ?"

"iya, benar dok, saya asli korea, lahir di korea tapi sejak usia saya 5 tahun saya di bawa oleh orang tua angkat saya dan sampai sekarang saya belum pernah kembali lagi ke sana,"

"oh, begitu,, maaf kalau saya sekiranya lancang menanyakan hal ini kepada anda"

"tidak apa. Tapi kalau boleh saya tau kenapa anda tiba-tiba bertanya demikian ?"

"ah, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja,, eumm,,, kalau boleh saya ingin bertemu anda besok di cafe 'le blanche', ada yang masih ingin tanyakan dan saya akan jawab semua pertanyaan anda besok, bagaimana ?"

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau waktu makan siang?"

"baiklah, sampai jumpa besok,,"

Pipp

"baiklah, akan ku tanyakan semua nya besok, FIGHTING HYUKIE!"

Kriiinggg kriingggg

"eih,,, siapa lagi yang menelpon ya ?"

"Hallo?"

"hhuuaaaaa minieee...!"

"YAA ! HYUKJAE ! bisa kau kecilkan suara mu ? di sini hapir tengah malam, kau tau ?"

"ah,, iya aku lupa, mianhae miniee,, aku hanya terlalu senang kau menelpon ku,,"

"ah iya,, aku hampir lupa, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan dan ini sangat penting, segera kamu telfon balik oke ? byee..."

piiiipppppppppp

"aishh,, kebiasaan, sikap irit nya tak pernah hilang,, ada apa sih sebenarnya ?"

tak lama setelah itu pun Hyukjae kembali menelpon minie atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin. Sahabat Hyukjae sedari mereka masih sama sama di bangku Junior High School.

Tuuuuutttttt

klik

"hallo..?"

" yaa minie, katakan ada apa ?"

" aish,,, hyukie babby,, bisakah kah lembut sedikit dengan kawan lamamu ini huh ?"

"uh, jinjja... Lee sungmin,, penyakit irit mu itu semakin menjadi saja,,"

"hahaaa, itu ciri khas ku, kau tau,,?"

"WTF, so, tadi kau bilang ada sesuatu yang sangat penting ? apa itu ?"

"huh,, ternyata uri Uisanim kita ini tak sabaran eoh ?"

"Bunny minie, kau mau tagihan telfon ku meledak eoh ? tapi kalau kau bersedia mentransferkan uang mu ke rekening ku tidak masalah,,"

"ups,, No Way chagi,,, oke, aku akan sampai kan berita penting ini. 2 minggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan Reuni, kau mau datang ? dan hanya sekedar info, pangeran mu tercinta itu juga kabarnya akan datang,"

"apa ? 2 minggu lagi ?"

"iya, kau ada waktu ?"

"heeuummm,, aku tak yakin, aku memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar di sini, tapi akan ku usahakan untuk datang, ne..."

"baik lah,, tapi aku berharap besar agar kau datang hyukie,, karena aku sangat sangat sangat merindu kanmu,,,, neomu bogosipeo hyukie baby..."

"ne nado bogosipeo buny minie ming,, hahaaa"

"aish,,, panggilan itu hanya boleh di katakan oleh kyunie ku,,"

"hahaaa,, iya, iya, aku tau,, sudah dulu oke, aku masih ada yang harus ku lakukan,"

"oke,, byeeee"

"bye,,,"

~hyukjae POV

Mungkin sekarang memang sudah waktunya aku akan kembali ke korea. Tapi apakah hati ku sudah siap jika harus bertemu lagi dengan dia nantinya ?. huh,, siapa yang akan tau kan ?.

Bagaimanapun kau harus bisa Hyukjae, kau takan selamanya di negri ini bukan ? kau harus pulang dan mungkin ini saat yang tepat. Ya,, semuanya masih hanya Munkin, karna aku sendiri hasih harus menguatkan hatiku.

Dairy ku ?

ah aku baru ingat, kalau aku meninggalkan Dairy ku ntuknya yang aku titipkan kepada sahabat terbaik ku.

Apakah ia sudah membacanya ? lau kira-kira apa reaksinya ya ? hahh,, aku jadi seperti orang gila kalau mengingat masalalu ku...

~FlashBack

"minnieee.."

Aku berlari mengejar sahabat ku yang sepertinya tak mendengar teriakan ku dari tadi.

"minieee... ah, pantas saja kau tak dengar,,,"

Puk.. aku menepuk punggungnya

"ah,, hyukie, ada apa ?"

"aku memanggil mu dari tadi.."

"hehehee,, mianhae, aku sepertinya terlalu asik mendengarkan lagu dengan earphone ku ini,, heheee"

"aish,,, sudah lah jangan memasang wajah aegyo mu itu lagi, aku takan marah,,"

Selalu saja aku kalah kalau dia sudah menunjukan Jurus Aegyo super nya itu.

"gomawo,, hyukie,, apa ada masalah yang sangat penting ? sampai kau mengejar ku sampai sebegitunya, hm ?"

"miniee,, aku memang tak bisa menyembunyukan hal apapun dari mu ya,, kau tau segalanya..."

"sudahlah katakan ada apa sebenarnya ?"

"ini.."

Aku menyerahkan Dairy ku yang slama ini telah menemani hari-hari mengenaskan ku bersama sang pangeran pujaan hati ku itu.

"apa maksudmu memberikan buku ini padaku hyukie ?"

"aku bukan memberikan ini padamu, tapi aku ingin menitipkan ini,, tolong berikan pada Donghae ya,,"

"APA ?"

"aish,, pelankan suaramu pabbo,,"

"apa maksudmu menyerahkan buku ini padanya ?"

"minie,, besok aku harus pergi,, maaf, aku baru memberi tahu mu sekarang, aku tak mau kau bersedih karena kepergian ku ini,,"

"Hyukiie..."

Aku tak sanggup lagi menahan airmataku, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Besok, ya besok. Besok aku harus pergi meninggalkan Korea. Meninggalkan sahabat ku dan orang orang yang ku sayangi di sini. Dan entah kapan aku akan kembali berkumpul bersama mereka.

"mianhae minnie.. aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku akan meneruskan kuliah ku di Prancis, dana aku akan tinggal cukup lama disana.."

"Hyukiee... hiks.. hiks,,,"

"uljima.. minie.. uljima... aku hanya pergi ke Prancis, bukan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.."

"itu sama hiks,. saja aku tak bisa melihat mu lagi pabbo.. hiks,, hikss"

"aku akan menelpon mu min,, aku janji, aku akan sering-sering menghubungi mu..."

Dan hari itu pun aku habiskan seharian dengan sahabat ku. Sampai aku sampai di bandara pun airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti. Tapi aku tak boleh menangis.. ini jalan ku, jalan yang sudah ku pilih..

Lee Donghae, maaf aku harus meninggalkan mu untuk mengejar cita-citaku. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan menemuimu kembali. Bukan dengan Hyukie yang cengeng dan selalu mengemis-ngemis cintamu seperti beberapa waktu yang lau. Tapi aku akan datang sebagai Dr. Hyukjae yang tak lagi bisa kau anggap remeh dan sebelah mata. Aku ingin kau menyadari bahwa akupun bisa sukses dengan kemampuan ku sendiri.

~FlashBack END

Sebuah kerinduan yang slama ini ke simpan sendiri, yang slalu berusaha ku pendam, ku simpan agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa melihat atau mungkin mengambilnya.

Haruskah kini ku gali dan ku bagi bersamanya ?

Laliu apahah dia mau bersedia membaginya dengan ku ?

Atau bahkan reaksinya tetap akan sama, menolak ku dan mencampakan ku ?

~TBC

Wanna gime some review ?


End file.
